Special person
by KailahBoo11
Summary: This story is about Stephanie's little sister named Hope Faith McMahon. When Hope was born the McMahon's found out that she had Asperger syndrome. Hope will be traveling with Stephanie and her husband Triple H until she finds a really good friend. Hope is 21 years old and this is her first time being around a lot of people. This well be a M rated but now it is T (hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is about Stephanie's little sister named Hope Faith McMahon. When Hope was born the McMahon's found out that she had Asperger syndrome. Hope will be traveling with Stephanie and her husband Triple H until she finds a really good friend. Hope is 21 years old and this is her first time being around a lot of people.**

**I do not own the wwe superstar ring names or there real names. I do own Hope Faith,Apikalia Aloha, and Ailani. **

* * *

"Hope, please eat your breakfast we are going to be late for dad's meeting." Stephanie said. I looked at the plate and seen my eggs touching my bacon. "I can't eat my food is touching." I said. Hunter walk in and seen that the bacon was touching my eggs and said " would you like me to fix it for you?" I nodded and when he fixed the plate just like I wanted and began to eat. We all got in to the limo and went to the arena. My dad was waiting for us to get there. "Hello, where have you been? Hope baby how are you?" He said. I looked at him and smiled. I was scared and did not know want was going to happen. Hunter looked at me and took my hand walked me to my sit. I smiled at him. Vince came in to the room where all the superstar were waiting. He started "good morning everyone, I am happy to have another amazing show tonight. We have another McMahon with us today and will be traveling with us. Her name is Hope . I want to let you all know that she is a very special person and if you see her please be nice to her and patient with her. She is very shy. She has never been around a lot of people so please if you see her by herself leave her alone or walk up and tell her your name. All right that being said lets have a great show." All the superstar got up and left. I left to get something to eat and drink. I got to catering and got a popcorn chicken and fries with a water. I found a table and went to sit there when I noticed one of my popcorn chickens for in my ranch dressing. I just sat there and looked at it. When I hear someone behind me. I turned and looked up at this man. He said "hello Hope, is that right." I just nodded. He said "my names is Joe. Did I interrupted your lunch?" I looked at my food and said "umm... one of my popcorn chicken got in my ranch dressing and I can't eat it." He looked at me and said "do you want me to get it out for you?" I smiled and said "if you want to and you can have it." He helped me and eat the chicken. Hunter came in, seen Joe and myself talking. "Umm Joe would you like to sit and have lunch or uumm... do you have somewhere to go?", I ask. He sat down and we had lunch. Stephanie come in and looked at Hunter and they walked over to us. "Joe, you are a hero, she never talks to people that she meets right off the back." Stephanie said. I looked at her and said "He...ummm...help me. One piece of my popcorn chicken got in my ranch dressing." Hunter said "Hope would you like to tell Joe who your favorite wrestler is." I looked around and said "umm...I have not seen him here but I well tell you if you promise me that you will not tell him." Joe smiled and said "I promise not to tell him." "Ok my favorite wrestler is Roman Reigns a and you look like him." He laughed and said "Well do you want to know something about me." I nodded, he said "I am Roman Reigns." I looked at him and blushed. Vince walked in and seen me talk to Joe, he come over and hugged me. I did not hug him back. I just got up and walked away. I need to get my mind together.

* * *

**A/N: I worked with kids that where autistic and aspergers. I loved working with them. They are so smart and funny. Please don't be a bully to people that are different. You make not know what is wrong with them. R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

Joe looked at Vince and said "why did she leave?" Vince said sadly "she has Asperger syndrome, she does not like to be hugged. She does not have the people skills like you and I do. I try my best to remember that. When she gets upset or nervous about stuff she goes out side to sing. She doesn't talk to people she meets right off the bat so when I seen her talking to you I was just so happy." Joe nodded and said "do you want me to go find her and bring her to my locker room?" He looked at Joe and said "yeah because I don't want her to get hurt. It is about time for the show to start and for her to take her meds. I will have Steph come and get her when you have to go for your match. Your a life saver just like your dad." He walked away. Joe had to find Hope before she got hurt, he want out side and just listened to hear someone who was sing. Then he heard the most beautiful song ever made

* * *

_'Oh, yeah_

_They say in this world, nothing lasts forever_

_But I don't believe that's true_

_Cause the way that I feel_

_When we are together_

_I know that's the way, I always feel for you_

_From now until forever thats how long I'll be true_

_I will make you this vow and promise you now until forever_

_I'll never stop loving you_

_Then will come a day when the world stops turning_

_And stars will fall from the sky_

_But this feeling will last_

_When the suns start burning_

_But all I wanna do is love you_

_Until the end of time _

_It's gonna take more than a lifetime_

_To give you all the love (all the love)_

_Feels for you tonight'_

* * *

Joe come up from behind me and said "wow that is a good song. You have a beautiful voice." I just blushed. I was to scared to talk and he know it. "So I was talking to dad and he said that you could come with me to my locker rooms and Steph would pick you up when I had to go for my match if that is ok." He said. I just nodded and followed him to his locker room. I walked in and seen four chairs laying on the floor and a table not set up. I picked up the chair and set them up. I walked over to the table and set that up too. I turned around and seen Joe with a smile on his face. I sat on the floor and rocked back and forth. Joe come and sat down beside me he was about to touch me when I said "I don't like to be tough when I get like this." Still rocking. Joe took out his phone and was texting someone. About 10 minutes later we heard a knock on the door. Joe got up and opened the door, it was Hunter. He come in and seen me rocking, he said "how long has she been like that?" Joe looked at the clock and said "15 minutes, I was going to stop her but she said not to touch her. So that is when I text you. I don't know what to do but when we come in the locker room the chairs and table was not set up. She set them up and then sat on the floor." Hunter walked over to me and said "Hope, Steph is on her way to come see you. Is there something I can do to help you?" I looked at him and said "Steph is coming to see me?" He nodded and I looked at Joe also nodded. Then was another knock at the door. Stephanie come in and said "Hope, I brought your dog." She handed me, my stuffed dog. "Fluffy!" I said happily, I stopped rocking. Steph held out her hand and helped me up and walked me to her office where there was a cot for me to lay down. I took my meds and I fell asleep in minutes.

Meanwhile in Joe's locker room. Joe spoke up and said "I feel like I did something wrong to upset her." Hunter shook his head and said "I have now Hope for about 16 years and she still doesn't talk to me. She has had that stupid fake dog she calls Fluffy for 20 years. So don't feel bad for her. She can make it but she is going to need help. You did the right thing. When she gets into a rocking episode it could be 5 minutes or it could be 5 hours. Steph can get her out of that mood fast." He walked out of the locker room. Joe wanted to help Hope. He had this feeling that he never had before he was unsure about it. If he was going to help Hope he needed someone who know the McMahon's better then he did. He called his dad. He was on the phone his dad up until his match. When he got done with his match he was going to take a shower. He walked passed Steph's office and heard her was " I can't pick her up and you hurt yourself the last time you picked her up. How are we going to get her out of here?" He knocked softly not to wake Hope up. Steph opened the door and said "Your ears must have been burning because I was needing to ask you something." He laughed and said "I heard you and I was wanting to help Hope." She smiled and said "go take a shower then come back please." He nodded and walked off.

* * *

A/N: the song that Hope was sing is called I'll never stop loving you by Britney Spears.


	3. Chapter 3

I took a quick shower and headed to Steph's office, I knock on the door and hear Hope "Stephanie, Steph where are you?" I come in and looked at her. She smiled when she seen me. "I was told to come in get you to bring you to the hotel." She got up and fell back down, I went over to her and pick her up. I had to get Fluffy, I carried her out to my truck and put her in it. I got in and started driving. Hope finally started talking to me again "umm.. Joe did you know that most car accident happen less then a miles away for where the person is going?" I just nodded my head as she started telling me facts about car accident. I said "did you know that you have not talked to anyone but me or your sister?" She shook her head and said "I don't have umm... What did dad tell me... Oh people skills. Hey did you know that you come for a long line of wrestler?" I just laughed and said "yes my dad told me and he said to tell you hi and that he misses your smile." She looked out the window and said "your dad is the best. I have never meet someone who could like me for what I am." She started crying. 5 minutes of her crying and then it stopped. I looked in the mirror and seen that she had cried herself to sleep. Finally getting to the hotel I texted Steph and she told me that her and Hope we're sharing a room. Before I could get my room, I carried Hope to her room. I knock on the door and Steph opened it up. I went to put Hope to bed. I told Steph about my ride with her, she just laughed. When I leaved I want back down to get my luggage and found that Hope had dropped Fluffy. I was going to my room and want to the elevator, when the doors opened Hunter looked at me and said "thank god you found Fluffy. Hope wake up and flipped out because she did not have have him." I smiled and said "I was just about to bring him up to her. Here you can have him." I handed him fluffy but he did not take him. He told me to take it up there because he need a drink. I got in the elevator and want to Hopes room. I knocked on the door and Steph opened it she just smiled and said "You have saved the day again. Please come in. Hope look who Joe found for you." Hope looked up at me and said "Fluffy, thank you so much Joe. He is like my only friend." I handed Fluffy to her and was about to leave. Hope sat up and said "ummm...Joe would you stay with me...ummm... I just think...Stephanie and Hunter need some alone time." I smiled and said "if that is okay with Steph, I would love to stay." Stephanie nodded and left. I texted her and told her that she could find Hunter in the hotel bar. "Joe do you think I could find someone like Steph found Hunter?" She asked me. I looked at her and said "yes, I think there is a great man for you. You just have to let him come to you." She nodded and then yawned. I laughed and said "I think someone is tired. Here lay down and I will rub your back." She nodded and laid on her stomach. I got o the bed and slowly rub her back. She cuddled up to me and fell asleep. '_Hope the guy that loves you is right beside you and I'm that guy that loves you and would take care of you.' _I thought to myself. I fell asleep next to Hope, I wake up with someone screaming, I know it was Hope I put my hand on her back and trying to sooth her. "Hope it's okay, ssshhh nothing is going to get you." I got up and and lifted her off the bed and into my lap. We rocked back and forth before she stopped screaming. I must have fell asleep again because when I wake up again Steph was touched my arm. She smiled and said "did she wake up screaming?" I just nodded and said "I am going to go to my room and finish sleep." Before I left I told Hope goodnight,kissed her on the head and that I would see her tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I have a lot on my plate. Please don't forget to R&amp;R. It would really help me out with ideas. Love you all and keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has left comments about this story. I just need your help. What should Stephanie do with Jonathan. Please leave a comment. Read, comment, follow the story too. With love**

* * *

I wake up in a good mood, all she could think about was Joe. "Steph do you think Joe like me?" I said. Steph look at me with a big smile on her face and said "Yes I do because when I got back from the bar. Joe had you in his lap, both of y'all were asleep. It was so cutie, when he left he told you that he would see you today and kissed your head. So fucking sweet." I just smiled. Steph and I walked down to the hotel restaurant. When we walked in we saw Joe and Jonathan. Joe looked up and smiled at me. Jonathan said "dude fucking swallow your food before you smile. Do you have some kind of brain probably like that chick Hope. She is wired. I was her in catering just looking at her food. She needs to be put in a crazy house." Joe got mad and said "YOU DON'T KNOW HER. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU CANT JUDGE HER BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO."Joe got up and want over to see me, I just looked down because I heard what Jonathan said about me. Steph looked at Joe and asked him "can you sit with her? I have some business to dill with this morning." Joe nodded and Steph walked over to Jonathan. "Jonathan, you need to see me in my office when you get to the arena. I will have you know my father with not be happy that you talked about his daughter like that. I am so mad at you and you better be happy that my husband is not here right know." She said and walked back to the table were Joe was sitting with Hope. Joe was holding her hand and looked at Steph. Hope was crying and asked Joe "can you take me up to me room, I don't feel good and I am not hungry." Steph said "Hope, you need to take your medication and then you can do lay down, I beat Joe would not mind taking you up? I have some stuff to over with dad." Joe just nodded and I eat a little bit but not a lot. Joe helped me to the elevator, when we were in the elevator he picked me up and carried me to the room. I was still crying when we got to the room. Joe put me down and opened the door, I ran in and sat down crying. Joe come over to me and pulled me in his lap. I looked at him and said "Joe, do you like me because I really like you a lot." Joe smiled and said "you like me and you want to know if I like you? Yes I like you a lot too." I smiled and him. He said "I really want to kiss you but I'm not sure if I should." I have seen Steph and Hunter kiss before, I just closed my eyes and kissed him. He did not pull away from me. I stopped, looked at him and said "why did you stand up for me this morning?" He laughed and said "Jonathan had know right to say what he said about you. I care for you a lot and I want to protect you. I have a question for you. Would you like to travel with me." I kissed him and said "yes I would like that." Joe held me close until I feel asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I have had writer block. PLEASE COMMENT


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:this chapter has Colby in it. This story the Shield never existed but Colby Jonathan and Joe are all friends. Hope you guys like the chapter. With love**

* * *

Joe pov

"Hope sweetheart, it's time to go." I said kissing her neck. Hope started to wake up, her eyes meet mine. She smiled and said "I don't want to go, can we just stay here and you can hold me." I picked my gym bag then her up and walked to the out the door. Hope looked at me with the saddest look before she could say something I said "I have fluffy in my gym bag.i will give him to you when we get into the car." We got to the car, I help Hope get in the truck and gave her fluffy just like a said I would. We stopped at McDonald's and got lunch. I had three hamburgers and a large drink. Hope had a 10 piece chicken nuggets and a small drink. We got to the arena before we got out Hope unbuckled and kissed me. I pulled her in to my lap right before we could kiss again we heard a knock on the window. We looked and seen Hunter and Steph smiling at us. Hope moved back to her seat and opened the door. I did the same. All four of us walked in to the arena. I hugged and kissed Hope on the head and said "I will see you in a while." She nodded and went with Steph. All I could think about was her_ 'I love her so much. Maybe I can asked Vince if he is okay with her traveling with me and then I could ask for his blessings to asked her to be my girlfriend? Yeah I will do that in a bit.'_

* * *

Back to Hope pov

I walked down the hall with Steph. Steph looked at me and said "I and so happy for you Hope. I want to ask you to do something but you can say no if you want to. Okay." I nodded because all I could do is think about Joe, _'I want to be with him. I really like kissing me. The way he makes me feel. The way he sticks up for me was so nice.'_ Steph open the door to a office in the arena. I walked in and seen Jonathan, I got mad and ran out of the room. I was so mad at Steph would not tell me he was in her office. I was not looking where I was going and hit someone hard. "Oh, shit. I am sorry. Are you okay? Please tell me your okay." He said. "Mmm my head hurts so bad. I'm the one who should be sorry." I said to him. He looked at me and said "hey my name is Colby, you must be Hope right. Here lets get you to the trainers room." I got up slowly, I could see Joe running towards me. I weakly smile and passed out. When I wake up and seen my dad. "Daddy, my head still hurts. Where is Joe?" He smiled and said "your head will hurt for a little and Joe he is pacing around outside. I will go get him." I slowly nodded. Joe come in and ran over to me. "Baby girl, you scared me. Did Steph ask you if you want to walk down with me. I have a handicap match against Jonathan and I get to pick a partner. I was thinking about picking Colby." I nodded and got up. "Let's do this and kick is ass for me." He just laughed and told Colby that he would be his partner tonight. He kissed me on the head. I whispered in his ear _**'I love you so much.'**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope all of you guys like the story so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

Steph came in and said "you are just going to stand by the ring or if you need to sit you can sit by uncle JBL. Okay, will you be okay." I just nodded and said "I think I will be okay. My head still hurt." Joe came in to the room and smiled. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Dad walked in and said with a strict voice "Joe, I need to talk to you for a minute before your match." Joe just nodded and walked out the room. "Joe, I just want to say thank you for what all you have done with Hope. I need you to tell me the truth about something. Are you in love with Hope Faith McMahon?" He said. I just looked at him with a smile and said "Mr. McMahon, YES ,I'm in love with Hope. I want to ask if you will be okay if Hope travels with me and Colby? When I go home would it be okay if she comes with me?" All he said was " Wow, you love Hope. Do you think you can handle her? If I let her travel with Colby and yourself. You have to promise me you will not hurt her or let her get hurt. As for going home with you. I trust your dad because when we found out that she was going to be a very special person, your father was there to help us with every thing. So yes she can go home with you." I nodded and hugged him before I could say anything. Steph came out and said "ummm...this is so new to me but J...Joe, Hope is asking for you. She is have a little episode. She will not let me touch her." I ran into the room, sat next to her and said "Baby, look at me. You need to just breath. Slow down and let's get out of her for a little bit. I think some fresh air would help you." I nodded and got up slowly. We walked out and sit on the curb. I looked at Joe and said "thank you for being so good to me." I gave him a kiss on his lips. We heard someone call out "Joe are match is in 5 minutes. Hope are you going to sit by JBL or stay by the ring?" I just said "stay by the ring." We get up and went to find Colby. I was nervous about going out there and have to see Jonathan, he was so mean to me and I want to punch him. Joe held my hand and his music started but before he left he said "I will see you out there." I nodded and then my music started it was Roar by Katy Perry.

* * *

*ON TV*

I smiled and walked down to Joe's arms. He nodded and whispered in my ear_ 'you are going to stand right there. Okay.'_ I just nodded. Lily said "this match is a handicap match. Interesting first being a complete to the ring by Hope McMahon. Roman Reigns and his partner Seth Rollins and there apponet is Dean Ambrose. The reference call ring. Roman hit Dean with a running close line. Tagged seth in and hit Dean with a moon salt. In the matter of 10 minutes they tagged each other in 5 times. Roman called for the superman punch and hit him hard. The ref. counted 1...2...3 ring the bell. Lily said "your winners are Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins." I walked into the ring and Roman picked me up and put him on his shoulders. We want backstage.

*OFF TV*

* * *

Joe put me down and said "You did so good out there. I am going to get in the shower and then go to eat." I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Joe walked me to Steph's office. I walked in and she smiled at me. I walked up and hugged her. She stared crying. Hunter walked in and seen that I was hugging her. I finally said "Steph can you please write down what times I take my meds for Joe. Daddy said that I'm going to travel with Joe and Colby. Later on we are going to Florida to see uncle sika. I am so excited for that. Is that okay? I did not know if I should be." Steph said "Hope I will give Joe the list of meds and the times. You can be excited about going to Florida. You have to start living life a little bit as long as you have a good guy that will take care of you." I nodded before I could say something we heard a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. Joe and Colby where standing there. Colby said "hey Steph, we have come to take Hope out to eat and then we will bring her back to your room to sleep." She nodded. We felt that arena and got a bite to eat then we went back to the guys room. We laughed and joked around. Colby finally said "I'm glad you are going to travel with us. You are so nice." I smiled and said "well I think I should be going back to Steph's room. Joe will you walk me to my room and grab Fluffy." He got up and started looking for fluffy. He said "baby I don't think you brought fluffy with you." I just stopped and sat down. "I... I...L... Lost him. I... I can't." I had tears running down my face.

* * *

A/N: will she find fluffy or did someone take him? Tell me if you love it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I have not been on to update. Was in the Hospital and just forget. It has been a very long week.

* * *

Joe's POV

I looked for fluffy but I couldn't find him. Hope was so upset, I had her sleep with a soft towel for a week. I went to the toy store and found a new animal for her. It was a white and black French bulldog. After leaving the toy store I want to the animal shelter. There was a litter of French bulldog puppies. In the litter there was a little white and black one, so I got the little things for my Hope. I went to the animal store to pick some things for the little one. I was driving down there road and the little things was in a ball in my lap. I got to the hotel room and fixed everything for Hope. _'I hope she like the dog. I love her so much.'_ I called Colby and asked her to pick up Hope from Steph. I was playing with the puppy when I heard Colby start to open the door. I picked up the puppy and hide it in the bathtub. I walked out of the bathroom and seen Hope. I just stared at her and she walked over to me. I whispered in her ear, "I have a surprise for you" she looked at me and kissed me. "Okay, go sit on the bed and close your eyes." I told her. She did and I put the stuffed French bulldog in her lap. "Okay you can open your eyes." I said. She just looked at it and said "you didn't have to buy me another one." I just laughed and said "well I guess You better go see what is in the bathtub or I could just go find someone who wants it." Hope got up and walked into the bathroom and looked at the little French bulldog. "OMG, YOU GOT ME A DOG!" She yelled happily.

Hope POV

I love that Joe would get me a puppy. I looked at the puppy and asked "Joe is the puppy's name?" He said "that is for you to come up with." I looked at the puppy and said "I want a samoan name for her." JOE laughed and said "I think I can help you with that." I walked over to him and kissed him. I was straddling him when I felt his hand on my back. I could feel his tongue on my bottom lip and opened my mouth to invite him in. I let out a soft moan. I pulled back from him and said "I'm sorry I do not know what came over me." I got up from him and said " I want to go show Steph and daddy my new puppy but we have to give her a name." He said "okay I have a couple name. Tell me what you think about Aloha,Lono and the last one is my favorite Apikalia." I looked at him and said "what do they all mean." He looked at the puppy and said "Aloha means loving person, Lono means new information, and Apikalia means my father's delight." "Hey Joe, I love that one. We can name her Apikalia Aloha McMahon- Anoaʻi. What do you think about that?" He walked over to me with Apikalia and kissed me "I would love to be the father of your puppy."_ 'I just want to be with him more then ever since we have a baby together'_ I thought to myself and laughed. Joe looked at me and said "what are you laughing about?" I said "well we have a daughter together and I love you so much. I want you." I blushed. Joe called Steph and we have something to show her. We got ready to go to the arena.

At the arena

I walked hold Apikalia and Joe was holding my other hand. I looked at Joe and said "did you bring the stuff Apikalia." He nodded and hand me the our stuffed daughter. I kissed him and hand the real Apikalia and kissed her on the head. I walked into Steph's office and said "look what Joe got me. Her name is Apikalia Aloha McMahon- Anoaʻi." She looked at me and said "anoa'i why does she have Joe's last name?" I laughed and said "because she is real. Joe come in here please." Joe walked in holding the puppy and said "I would like you to meet your niece." Joe and I both started laughing. My dad come in and said "Hope, I'm so happy you are here because I have been thinking about something and I want to know how you feel about it. I want to put you in a on-screen relationship with Jon." I looked at Joe and he was red. I just walked out of the room with Apikalia Aloha. I started to run until I found myself in a dark room. I felt someone touch me. I held Apikalia Close to me. "Please don't hurt me. My daughter is here with me and I don't want her to see me get hurt." I said crying. Joe looked at Vince and said "what are you thinking about, why would you put your daughter with someone who talks shit about her." He walked out and went to find Hope but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

A/N: please tell me what you think, should Hope and Joe have sex?


	8. Chapter 8

Bo Dallas POV

I was on my way to get some food when I heard someone crying. I want into a the room, the room was dark I could hardly see but I followed the sound of someone crying. I put my hand on someone shoulder and I heard her voice and she said "Please don't hurt me. My daughter is here with me and I don't want her to see me get hurt." I said "Are you okay, I am not going to hurt you or your daughter. Just tell me your name." All she said was "I want Joe Anoaʻi." I said "how do you know Joe." Then I felt for a light switch, I found it and turned it on. The girl who was crying was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. "What is your name doll, my name is Taylor but people around here call me..." before I could finish she said "Bo Dallas. I know who you are. Your dad is the IRS man. My names is Hope and this little one is Apikalia Aloha McMahon- Anoaʻi." I just smiled and asked "are you okay? Did Joe hurt you or you puppy?" She looked at me and said "Joe would never hurt me or our daughter. It's my daddy, he wants to put me in a on-screen relationship with someone who hurt me." "May I asked who?" I asked looking at the sleeping puppy. She started rocking backing and forward. I was about to touch her but then Joe came running in. "Hope baby, you're not going to be in a on-screen relationship with him. Do you hear me never will that happen. Come on let's go back to my locker room and put our princess down and then we can talk." He said as he picked her up and walked out. _'Where did he come from, why was she rocking, what just happened, and what was I doing before? Oh right food.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Hope POV

"Joe, what are we going to do? I don't want to be with him, he hates me for the way I am." I said crying into his chest. "Sshh baby, your dad was not thinking. It is okay. I have a plan to get him back for thinking about that." He said. I looked up at him and kissed him. I put my hands around his neck. The next thing I know Joe was on top of me. "You are so beautiful and I love you so much but I think we should wait. Take it slow." He said as he pulled away from me. I nodded. All of a sudden we heard a little bark. Joe just laughed and said "well did you have a good nap princess Apikalia." She barked again like she was saying_ 'yes.' _I said "I think she said yes. Do you need to go out side baby girl." We all went outside. I was playing with our puppy then all of a sudden something stung me. "Joe, I think something stung me and it hurts really bad." Before he could get to me, I blackout.

* * *

Joe POV

I don't know what to do but I had to get her inside. I picked her up and walk Apikalia inside as fast I as I could go. I seen Steph in the hallway and I yelled "Steph!" She turned around and seeing me, she ran to me and said "what happened, oh my gosh, Joe she is not breathing. Put her down and go get the dr. Fisher. Fast" I ran as fast as I could to the training room and got the dr. Fisher. We both got back to Steph and seeing Colby doing cpr on my girlfriend. I feel on the floor and said "Steph, I am so sorry. She said something stung her and that it hurt really bad. Then she passed out. I'm so sorry, I should have been there next to her." "I know Joe and she will be fine but we should get her to a hospital. Colby let the emt get her to a hospital." She was crying as she said. _'My life, my friend, my future wife, my future kids mother is hurt and I can't do anything to help.'_ I thought to myself. I was in the waiting room sitting there with a small ball of fur. I put her on my chest and said "mommy is going to be okay. She loves you so much. I love you too baby." I kissed the top of Apikalia. When I heard "I am looking for the family of Hope McMahon." I got up and walk over there. "I am Hope's boyfriend. How is she?" I said to the doctor. "Okay, I am Dr. Noble. Hope is in a coma and we don't know when she will wake up. But we have a good idea why. See she got stung by 4 yellow jackets." He said. I asked "can I see her please." I said with tears running down my face. He nodded. I followed him to a room. I walked in and went to the bed. "Hope baby. Please don't leave us. We need you. I need you. I'm sorry babe. Please wake up please." I said to her hopefully she could her me. I put Apikalia up on the bed. She walked over to hope's hand and laying down she gave it a little lick.

* * *

A/N: please don't hate me. This is only the beginning of there war.


	9. Chapter 9

Joe POV

It has been two weeks since Hope got stung. I am by her side all the time just praying she wakes up. Apikalia is with me too, she lays on Hope chest and cries. "Hope, I love you so much. Please wake up for us. Your dad told me that he is not putting you in they on-screen relationship with Jon. There is someone else he want you to be with." I said to her like I do every day. Hope moved her hand. Apikalia softly braked as she saw it too. I could not believe it. I said "Hope, please do that again for me. " she moved her head and her eyes meet mine. I ran and got a nurse. I called Steph and Hunter to tell them she was awake. When I came back to the room, I heard a voice that I missed so much. "Joe, where are we at, I'm so scared and I am sorry for scaring you." She said as tears rolled down her face. All I could do is kiss her. "Baby, you are in the hospital. Do you remember anything? We have missed you every minute of every day." I said. She started rocking, I got up and walked over to the bed. I slowly moved her over to me and we rocked. She stopped rocking and I looked down down and seen she was asleep. Apikalia came over, laid down next to us and fell asleep. I wake up with Hope screaming "JOE PLEASE DON'T LET HIM HURT ME PLEASE!" I started rocking and said "Hope, baby wake up you are having a dream. Wake up for me." She slowly wake up, she looked at me and said "please don't let him hurt me please." I just looked at her and asked "Who is going to hurt you baby?" She started crying when she said "Jon." I had to to think of something to calm her down. "Baby, do you want to walk Apikalia Aloha McMahon- Anoaʻi." She nodded.

* * *

Hope P.O.V.

I slowly got up and sat in a wheelchair. Joe pushed me down the hallway. All of f a sudden we stopped in a big room. In the room there was a lot of people, I looked up at Joe and said "what is going on Joe?" He laughed and said "this is a party for you. I have some people that I want you to meet but first I want to tell you something and I hope you will not get mad at me." I looked at him and said "I will never be mad at you, you are my boyfriend and I love you so much. So tell me please." He looked at me with a sad look on his face and said "Hope. I have a set of twins. I love you so much but I thought I should tell you before you meet them. I am so sorry." I looked at him and asked "what are there names and how old are they?" He said "they are 4 years old and there names are Afa Akamu Anoa'i and Ailani Aloha Anoa'i." I just smiled and said "I can't wait to meet them. Where are they, will they like me what if they don't?" He smiled and said "they are here and they will love you just like I do. They are with my dad." _'Oh my gosh, sika is here I have not seen him since forever. I hope he still likes me.' _I thought to myself. Joe wheeled me to his dad and said "Dad, how have you are and where are the twins?" Sika said "they are using the bathroom. Your mother took them." Joe nodded and said "dad this is my girlfriend Hope." Sika looked at me and said "this can't be little Hope?" I laughed and said "Uncle Sika, it is me Hope. I have missed you so much. You don't come around that much. You have missed a lot of stuff." He laughed and hugged me. I did not care if he hugged me. We heard "DADDY."they said and there little feet running towards us. Joe smiled at them and said "there is my big man have you been looking out for your sister and there is my princess have you been good for Tina and Tama." Sika say "yes they are all ways good for us." Apikalia braked at Afa and Ailani, they said in the cutest little voice "daddy, puppy can we pet it?" I said "yes, you can pet her but be soft." They started petting her and then they where playing with her on the floor. I started getting tired and Joe noticed, so we went back to my room. Afa and Ailani followed us but we did not hear them behind us. We got to my room and Joe helped me in to bed. "Joe, I love you so much and will love your kids too." I said before falling asleep. Joe kissed me and said " I love you too and they will love you too." Joe walked out and seeing the twins.

* * *

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE JOE HAVE TWINS. Sorry for the short chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I changed the age of the twins to 4 years instead of 2 years**

* * *

Joe P.O. V

I walked Hope to her hospital room. When I come out the room I saw Afa and Ailani staring at me. "Hey, what are you guys up too?" I said. They walked up to me. I walked them both to see Hope because I know they had to meet her, before we went in I said "po, sunny. We are going to meet a friend if she is wake. You have to be good can you do that please." They nodded there heads. We went inside the room and I saw Hope with a smile on her face. She said "Joe, did you forget something?" I laughed and said "I want you to meet two people." She nodded seeing the twins, I said "Hope I would like you to meet Afa Akamu Anoa'i and Ailani Aloha Anoa'i, my kids. Po, sunny I would like you to meet daddy's girlfriend Hope. You played with her puppy." She looked at me and said " po, sunny I thought there names where Afa and Ailani?" I said "they have nicknames like you. I call you baby girl or just baby."

* * *

Hope P.O.V

I sat up in my bed and Joe come over with his kids. Afa looked just like Joe but in a small version. Ailani was so beautiful, she had the brown eyes and a short hair cut. Ailani sat on the bed, I said "do you want to watch cartoons?" The both looked at Joe and said at the same time "can we daddy please?" He nodded, Afa come over to me with his hand up. I looked at him and picked him up, laid him on my chest and started rubbing his back. Ailani moved to my side and laid her head on my lap. Both are of the twins fell asleep on me. I was getting tired and I looked over a Joe and he was asleep too. I thought to myself _'I love this man who has kids. I love the way the kids all ready feel comfortable with me.'_ I slowly went to sleep. A hour later, I felt Afa start moving around. He said "mommy,I have to go to the potty." I don't think about it and said "okay, we will go to the potty." I got up and took him to the bathroom, after we got back Ailani said the same thing so I took her to the bathroom. After we all want to the bathroom, I asked the nurse if she could bring some snacks and drinks. We eat our snacks and played with Apikalia. Joe wake up and seen me playing with his kids, he took a picture of us all playing together and send it to Steph and daddy.

* * *

Afa P.O.V

I like daddy's lady friend she was nice and funny. Her puppy was cute too. Daddy's lady friend want to get us some snacks. I looked at my sister and said "sunny, do you like daddy's lady friend?" She smiled and said "I do, I hope she becomes our new mama. She makes daddy happy and I like when he is happy because we get stuff when he is happy." I seen daddy's lady friend come back in with snacks. We eat and start playing with her and her puppy. I looked over and seen daddy take a picture of us playing. I got up and walked over to him and said "daddy, do you like your lady friend?" He picked me up and said "I do but the most important thing is you like her?" I looked at her and said "when we were taking our nap I had to us the potty and she took me and sunny. Then we got snacks and drinks so I like her." Daddy just laughed and kissed me on my head.

* * *

**A/N: Po means Night and sunny mean golden and happy. Hope everyone loves the story so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hope P.O.V

I got out of the hospital and Joe got to spend time with Joe and the kids. I loves seeing Joe's kids they are so funny. Ailani was not really sure of me after I got out of the hospital, Afa really liked me. We all were in the car and I said "Joe, do we have to go to the show tonight? I really don't want to be in a on-screen relationship with Jon." He looked at me and back on the road and said "Hope, you are not going to be with him for very long. I promise you that I have a plan." I just nodded. We got to the arena and I was helping Ailani out of her car seat. Afa and Joe were playing around until Afa fell and hit his head. Joe picked him up fast and said "well Po you have to be careful. Are you okay?" He nodded and said "Hope kiss it all better?" I walked over to kiss his head and said "all better." Steph and Hunter seen all of us. Steph walked over and said "who's kids?" I looked at her and said "Joe's, Afa and Ailani are twins. Po, Sunny I would like you to meet Steph and Hunter." They waves at them, we all walked in and seen dad.

* * *

Joe P.O.V

Walking in with the kids and Hope. I dropped hope off at Vince office, Ailani didn't want to let her go. I said "Ailani sweet you have to let Hope go see her daddy." Ailani said "I don't want her to see him, you are her daddy. You take care of her like you take care of me and Po." I just laughed and said "I am her daddy. I take care of her because I like her." We got a snack and went back to my locker room. Both Afa and Ailani were taking their nap, I got changed and when I come out both Afa and Ailani were not in my locker room. I want out to the hallway and started looking for them "AFA, AILANI WHERE ARE YOU!" I was yelling and running around. I found Ailani small little bracelet. I want to the divas locker room and knocked. Nikki come to the door and said "yes, can I help you?" I said "have you seen two little kids who look like me." She laughed and said "I seen them, one of the was talking about daddy's lady friend and how she was going to be come there sister?" I don't know what to say, then I said "which way where they walking?" She pointed to Brock Lesner's room. I nodded and walked to Brock's locker room.

Ailani P.O.V

daddy was in the potty room gettingg ready to go fight uncle Jon because he was not nice to Hope, daddy's lady friend. "Afa stop i am tired. Daddy is going to make uncle Jon from being so mean to Hope. She is really nice and funny, she makes daddy happy like when daddy and uncle Jon and Colby were together. Take your nap please we are going to be up late remember." I said. Afa got up and walked to the door and said "I am going to make Uncle Jon stop being mean to our new mommy." I know he was going to get in big trouble but I could not leet him go by himself. we started walking around so we could find Uncle Jon but Afa had other plans. I was looking the other way when I seen Uncle Jon. He had Afa with him and he was crying. I tried running after him but i was to slow. I lost my brother and daddy was going to hate me too. i sat behind a trash can and said to myself "Po got taken by uncle Jon and I'm scared of him hurting Po like mommy did." I stared to cry when I heard the trash can being moved. I looked up and seen daddy.

Back to Joe P.O.V

Then I heard the sound of a little scream, I lost it and went in like a ball of fire. I found a little girl but she was not mine. Brock come out and seen me with the little girl. He said "Joe can I help?" I said "I was looking for my twins." The little girl said "I seen a little girl, she was be herself. She was crying and said 'something about Po being taken by uncle Jon and that she was scared of him hurting Po like mommy.' I don't know who or what is Po but she seems scared." I just thought _'why Jon, why would he take my baby boy.' _I nodded and walked out to find Jon's locker room. I heard a little cry behind a trash can. I looked behind and found Ailani. I picked her up and hugged her so tight. "You scared daddy. Where are you doing walking around without me?" She said trying not to cry "I was looking for Hope because she might know where uncle Jon took Po."

* * *

**A/N: Please write what you think happed to Afa. thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I just want to thank all the people who have been committing on the story. Help me write the chapter.

* * *

Hope P.O.V

I sat in Steph's office watching Aj lee and John Cena VS Kelly Kelly and Diesel have a match. All of a sudden I heard this scream of a little kid I jumps up and went the door. Jon was holding Afa in his arms and I asked "why do you have Afa?" Jon looked at me and said "well if it is not the crazy one. Why do you care about Joe's little bastard?" Afa was kicking around when Jon hit him, that is when I said "let go of Afa or you will no longer have a job here." He slapped me and Afa started crying and yelling "MAMA, MAMA STOP MAMA MAM!" Steph heard the yelling and come out. I was on the floor from the slap, Steph come over to me and seen the red mark on my face. Afa finally got out of Jon's arms and ran up to me. He had a death grip around my neck, I kissed him on the head and whispered "I have you, mama has you. Ssshhh it's okay. Let's go find daddy and Sunny." He nodded. I got up and walked down the hall with Afa in my arms, he had cried himself to sleep. I got to Joe's locker room and knocked. He opened the door and seen me with Afa in my arms, he tried to get Afa off of me but Afa was not having that.

Joe P.O.V

I was pacing around in my locker room as Ailani was napping. She cried herself to sleep. I had to find Jon before he said or did something to Afa. All of a sudden I heard a soft knock on the door. I opened it and seen Hope with a sleeping Afa. I tried to get him off of her but he did not want to leave her. She said "Joe, it's okay I will not hurt him. He will be safe with me." I kissed her on the lips and said "what the hell happen to your face?" She looked doe. At Afa and said "Jon slapped me and called Afa a little bastard. Why does he hate me?" I looked at her and said "I don't know why he hates you but I don't care because I love you and my kids love you too." Afa started moving around in her arms and he said "mama, I love you thank you for saving me." I smiled at my son and know right then I want to marry Hope. Before I could kiss her again Steph walked into my locker room, she was so mad and said "Joe, You and Hope take two weeks off. Go to Florida or something just get out of here. Hope, I have told dad what happened and he is so mad that Jon would lay a hand on you. I am sorry for what I put you through." She kissed Hope on the cheek and walked out. We got the kids in my truck and went to the hotel.

* * *

The next morning

Afa P.O.V

I wake up and filthy bed was wet. I got out of the bed and walked over to him, put my hand on him and said "Daddy , I had a accident in the bed." I started to cry when he said "hey buddy it's okay it is going to happen. I know you did not mean too. Let's get you cleaned up and you can lay down with Hope and myself." I got in the shower and cleaned off, daddy helped me get some more clothes on. We got in bed, I smiled at daddy when he said "give Hope a kiss on the cheek. She would really like that." I kissed her and said to her "I love you mama." She smiled and said "I love you too baby." I didn't want to leave her side, I laid down beside her and fell asleep. When I wake up, I was in a car. I started crying because I did not know how I got there. Then I heard "Hey big boy why are you crying, you are okay." She said. I looked around and seen daddy, hope, and Ailani. Hope said "see you are okay."

Nobody P.O.V

When they got to Florida, they went to Joe's house. Everyone got out and went inside. Joe help Hope get comfortable. They got the kids to sleep for there nap. When they want down stairs, they went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Hope P.O.V

I started kissing Joe after we got the kids down. I was straddling him as I kissed him, I could feel his hands under my shirt. I let out a soft moan and said "I want you so bad Joe but I am scared." I don't think bout it. I took my shirt off and he kissed my neck and shoulder. He moved me off and he took my pants off. We were going to let it just happen when we heard a screamed. We jumped up and ran to the kids room. I was about to run in when I realized that I was in my bra and panties.

* * *

A/N: who screamed? Will they ever have sex? What happened to Afa and Ailani mother? Why did Jon call Joe's kids Little bastards? Questions will be answered overtime...


	13. Chapter 13

Hope P.O.V

I put on one of Joe's t-shirt and walked into see what all the screaming was about. Joe was sitting on the floor next to Afa. I looked at them and said "honey, why are you on the floor and where is Ailani?" Not seeing her in bed. He just looked at me and said "she is laying down on me bed." I sat on the floor with Joe and look at him. "Honey, why don't you go lay with Ailani and I will stay with Afa." I said. Joe nodded and left, I was in the room with Afa. He got out of bed and sat in my lap. He looked at me and said "I want you to become my new mommy. I see how much daddy loves you." I smiled and asked "do you love me?" He just nodded and fell asleep on me. I kissed his head and started crying. 'Why do you love me Afa, why do you care so much. Yes I would love to become your mommy.' I thought about it. I started rocking as I was crying.

Ailani P.O.V

"Daddy is Po going to be okay?" I asked. He come in to the room and lay down with me and said "I think he is just scared of what uncle Jon did to Hope." I just laid on daddy's stomach and fell asleep. The next I wake up daddy was not there. I got up and walked into his office and seeing him I said "daddy what are you doing?" He looked at me and said "I was just thinking about something. Do you want to see if Po and Hope are up." I nodded and went to the my room. I looked in and seen Hope rocking back and forth with Afa. I went into see why she was doing that. I said "Why are you rocking? If he wake up its okay." She did not say enough. I was about to touch her when she said "Ailani can you go get your daddy for me please." I nodded and went to go get daddy. When I got to him I said "daddy, Hope is rocking and she told me to come and get you." He jumped up and ran to Hope.

Joe P.O.V

I jumped up and ran when Ailani told me that Hope was rocking. When I got to the room Hope looked at me and said "why do you want me." I walked in and sat on the floor beside her. I said "baby, I want you because I love you and my kids want you to become there mom. I don't think I could do this by myself." I gave her a kiss and she stopped rocking. I took Afa and put him in his bed. I picked up hope and brought her to my office. Ailani stay in her room. I looked at Hope and said "I want to tell you what happened to Afa and Ailani mother." She said "you don't have too, I don't care." All I could say was "okay I will tell you when you want to." 'Man I have the girlfriend in the world. I can't wait to ask her to marry me.' That is all I could think of.

Afa P.O.V

I wake up and once again I had wet the bed. I started crying, when I looked over I seen Sunny and said "Po you are okay. You don't have to cry, do you want me to get Daddy and Mommy Hope." I just nodded and she left me, I got my monkey that Tina and Tama got me from the zoo. Daddy come in and said "hey big guy, what happened." All I could say was "I am sorry, please don't hit me and put a diaper on me. I promise it won't happen again." Daddy looked at me and said "is that what mommy did to you when you wet the bed?" I just nodded and started to cry. He picked me up and walked to the bathroom. I took another bath and we went down to get some lunch

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short changed but two chapters in one day.


	14. Chapter 14

Joe P.O.V

All I could do is this think to myself _'what did she do to the twins? When I got them they were dirty and really skinny for 12 months and had bruises all over their body.'_ I felt a little hand on my leg and I looked down it was Ailani with her groundhog stuff animal. I picked her up and she kissed me on my cheek, she laid her head on my shoulder and whispered "are you going to hit Afa for wetting the bed like Sara did." I said "you mommy had no right for doing that to you or your brother." She said trying not to cry "Sara not mommy! Hope is my mommy and Afa's mommy! I love Hope, like you do." I just held her close to me and sooth her as she held me in a death grip. Hope come around the corner and said "ummm... lunch is make... we are having sandwich." I smiled at her and blow her a kiss. We all had ham and cheese sandwich with pickled chips or Cheetos. Hope and I love pickled chips,the kids on the other hand had Cheetos and they loved them. We all sat in the living room and watch a movie, we all ended up falling asleep when I wake up Hope and the kids were not beside me. "Hope, Po, Sunny where are you guys." I started looking all over the house and when I found them they were in my room with all there stuff animal. I took a picture and send it to Vince, Stephanie, and my parents. I want to lay down beside Afa when he started kicking and mumbling something, I picked him up and walked out side with him. When the cool air hit him. He stopped and wake up looked at me and said "daddy, please don't let Uncle Jon hurt Mommy Hope and Sunny." I looked at the scared like boy that I found out side my house 3 years ago and said "I will never let him hurt you,your sister or Mommy Hope." He hugged me and we went to wake up the girls. I wake up Hope with a kiss on the lips and both Afa and Ailani started laughing at us. I got up and start tickling them.

* * *

Hope P.O.V

I loved watching Joe play with his kids. I notice that they would call me Mommy Hope. I didn't mind it but I was never there mommy and I have never been a mother to kids before. I got up and went to my phone, I have someone who i could ask about being a mother to kids . I called Stephanie.

* The phone call*

Steph- Hey Hope, how have you been. I miss you.

Me- Hey Steph, I am good just staying busy with Joe and the twins. I miss you too. Hey can I ask you something?

Steph- Yeah you know that you can ask me everything. What is it? If it is Jon we have taken care of that and you are going to be with him at all.

Me- No it is not about that. It is about the twins, they are calling me Mommy Hope and I know that I'm not there mother but I would love to be there mother but I don't know how to be a mother. Can you help me please.

Steph- You don't need to know how to be a mother. when I was pregnant with my first kid, I was the same way and look at me now. It is a lot of hit and miss with_ ( *Joe comes in and tells me that we are going to his parents house for dinner and dress up.*) _kids they are young so they will tell you if they do not like something. It is okay. I will see you soon and I love the picture that Joe send of you and the twins. So does dad, he is so happy for you Hope and I am so proud of you.

Me- I love you. We are going over to uncle Sika's house for dinner.

Steph- Okay tell them I say hello and I miss them. Hope, I love you so much. Bye

Me- Bye Stephy.

*end of call*

I walked into to Ailani's room and got her a dress, then I went to Afa's room and got him a little suit for dinner with there grandparents. I had a baby blue dress. It was like the dress that Ailani had but her dress was pink. Joe and Afa had the same suit set, Joe had a baby blue tie and Afa had a pink tie like Ailani. We left for dinner and I was never about it for some reason.

* * *

Afa P.O.V

I did not like dress up for dinner with Tina and Tama but this was for daddy and mommy Hope. I walked into the the room that sunny and I stayed in when we come over to spend the night. I laid down and try to get a little nap, before I did I had to use the potty. I want all by myself but when I was done I had to get help to clean myself. I yelled "DADDY, DADDY COME HERE PLEASE I NEED HELP!" I could hear daddy run to the bathroom and open the door, he looked at me and said "my big boy, okay I will help you." and he did. I had to wash my hands before we felt the bathroom I said "daddy are you going to ask mommy Hope to be come are mommy?" He looked at me and said "would you and your sister like that and maybe one day you could have another brother or sister." I just looked at him and nodded. We went to see what everyone else was up too. Ailani and Hope we're with Tina in the kitchen and Tama was in the living room watching daddy and uncle Colby play in the ring.

* * *

****Flashback to a couple of weeks before********

Joe and Vince conversation about Hope

Joe- Vince can I talk to you about something please?

Vince- Is everything okay with Hope? How is she with the twins?

Joe-*laughing* She is great with them. Vince can I ask you for your daughter hand in marriage please.

Vince- Joe, you have my blessing to many my little girl, but if you ever hurt her you will not have a job or your life do I make myself clear.

Joe- I understand that and just to let you know that I would never hurt her. I love her so much. She is great with my kids.

Vince- Well welcome to the family Joe. * I hugged him* Do you have a ring.

Joe- I do have the ring would you like to see it?

Vince- I would love to see it.

Joe pull out the ring. It was a princess cut 2.5 ^ Diamond.

***** Flashback over******

* * *

**A/N: So you have some idea of what happened to the twins and there birth mother. Hope you like the story so far. Please Read and Comment about ideas you would like to see in the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

Joe P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen to see Hope and Ailani helping my mom. Hope was chopping some carrots when i heard "ouch! Crap." From Hope. I ran into the kitchen to see what all the yelling was. Hope had this look on her face then I looked at her hand and there was blood everywhere. All she could say was "I'm so sorry. I'm should not be here." She ran out of the house. Mom was holding Ailani in here arms. My mom looked at me and said "Joe, you need to find her and fast. She belongs here. I see the way you look at her and the kids love her. Please go find her and bring her back." I ran out and jump into my truck and start driving. I didn't know where to start but I think I know someone who would.

* * *

Stephanie P.O.V

My phone was ring on the table. I walked over to it and answer it.

*** phone call***

Steph- Hey how is my new brother-Ina-law?

Joe- Hey, I'm not your new brother-in- law yet but that is not what I called for. We had a accident at my parents house. Where does Hope go when she is in Florida?

Steph- Joe, is everyone okay? What kind of accident? Joe what do you mean where does she go when she is in Florida? Do I need to get on the jet and come down?

Joe- Steph everyone is okay. Hope just cut her finger. She said something about how she should not be here and that she was so sorry. Steph, I am in love with her and she is my everything please just tell me where I can find her.

Steph- You can try the beach or a park. Please find her and give me a text when you do find her.

Joe- Okay Steph I will. Thanks

***end of call***

I want to my closet and start packing a small bag. Paul came in and said "who was on the phone and why are packing a bag?" I looked at him and said "Joe called and he said that Hope cut herself and then ran out of Sika's house. Joe is looking for her but if he can't find her I am going to Florida and looking for myself." I broke down in tears. Paul soothed me, he whispered "Joe loves your sister and he will find her. It's going to be okay." I just nodded and kissed my husband.

* * *

Afa P.O.V

I want to see when dinner was ready, when I got into the kitchen I saw Hope. I walked up to her and put my hand on her leg. She looked at me and said "Afa can I get you something to drink." I just nodded. She gave me a Sippy cup of water and a few carrots. I walked out of the kitchen and then I heard "Ouch! Crap!" Daddy ran past me to get to mommy Hope. I slowly walked back to the kitchen and seen something red coming out of her finger. I ran to Tama and start crying. I didn't want to lose mommy Hope. Tina came in with sunny, she was crying too. I sat beside my sister and we cried together. I held my sister close to me and tried to comfort her.

* * *

Joe P.O.V

I had to find Hope, I got to the beach and seen Hope, I ran to her and said "Hope, let me look at your finger." She just cried and said "I'm sorry for messing up dinner with your parents. I think...uuummm... I will call Steph and ask her to come get me. I'm sorry." I didn't think about it. "Hope Faith McMahon, I love you, my kids love you. The first time I saw you in the meeting. I know that I found the mother of my kids. I love you so much for you and I have no idea how to be a husband. I just want you to know that we all love you for you and only you." I got down on one knee and said "Hope Faith McMahon, will you please make me the happiest person alive and Marry me?" She started crying and said "Oh my gosh, Joe, Yes I will marry you." I got up and kissed her. We got back to the car and I gave my fiancé a long kiss and said "hey text Steph and tell her that I found you and send her a picture of your ring." We got back to the house and when we walked in we saw Afa and Ailani asleep on each other. Mom and dad walked over to Hope and said "Hope, welcome to the family. We are so happy that Joe found someone." Mom added "now let's go look at your finger." I gave her a kiss and off she want.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys love that they are going to be getting marrie. **


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I hope you love this chapter. This one was a hard one to write.

* * *

Ailani P.O.V

I wake up with Afa laying on me. I just smiled and said "Po, wake up and let's see if Daddy and Mommy Hope are back." He wake up and said "what if she doesn't come back. I love her." He started to cry and I just hugged him. We got up and walked downstairs, we could hear daddy laughing. We ran to him as fast as we could. Afa looked around and said "daddy where is Mommy Hope? I have to tell her something." He looked at me and Afa then said "well she is in the bathroom with Tina but we have something to tell you both." All I could do is wish, 'I wish that they would get married.' I looked at Daddy and said "is Mommy Hope going to be our Mommy forever?" He was about to say something but then we heard "Ailani and Afa, I am going to be your Mommy forever. You have a aunt and uncle who are going to let love you like I do. I can't wait to see you both grow up." She said. All four of us sat on the floor and Tama took our picture as a new family.

Joe P.O.V

All I could do is smile at my new family. Hope was so great with the kids, she was so sweet and caring for them. Afa seemed to really like Hope a lot. Ailani seemed to still be a little scared but I know over time she will come around. I walked over to Hope and said "come out side with me real fast." She nodded and come outside. I picked her up and gave her a kiss. She started laughing and said "Joe, you make me so happy. I love you and the kids." We started making out like two teenagers. I heard someone start laughing, when I looked to see who it was. I could not believe that Jon would have the nerve to come to my house. I looked at Hope and said "Go inside and tell my dad that I need him. Baby, I love you." She want inside.

Jon P.O.V

So my little stunt got me a couple of weeks off. I just got off the plane and disused to drive out to see my little friend Joe and his stupid kids. He did not deserve to have the twins because I know Sara and she would never beat the twins. When I got to the house I seen two teenagers making out. I looked really hard and seen that it was Joe and that crazy one Hope. I got out and starting laughing. Joe looked up and seen me. He made his crazy girlfriend go inside. "So how are the little monsters and that crazy girlfriend of your?" I said. He walked up to me and yelled "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE. AS FOR MY KIDS THEY LOVE THERE NEW MOTHER AND YES WE ARE GETTING MARRIED. SO GO AHEAD WITH ALL THE NAME CALLING AND WHAT EVER YOU DO BEHIND VICNE AND STEPH. GET OFF MY LAWN!" I just laughed and punch him. He got up, we started fighting in the street. I could see out of the corner of my eye Hope looking at us, she was upset about us fight. I yelled "SO JOE ARE YOU READY TO BABYSIT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. SHE IS GOING TO GET PREGNANT AND HAVE A KID LIKE HER. ARE YOU WILLING TO LOVE AND PAY ATTENTION TO THAT." He hit me again. Next thing I know I was at the police station.

Hope P.O.V

I heard what Jon was saying, I want back to my room and closed the door. I cried for what seemed like hours. There was a knock at the door, I said "Please go away. I don't want to be a burden to you." There was a little voice and it said "Mommy Hope, please can I come in. I need to talking to you." I smile at the little voice at the door. I got up and opened the door and seen Afa. He come into the room and sat on the bed, I walked over and sat on the bed. He hugged me and crawled into my lap. He said "Do you know why my daddy got in a fight with uncle Jon?" I nodded and said "your uncle Jon don't like me because I have something wrong with me. Do you love me?" He nodded and kissed my cheek, he then said "Mommy, do you think you can sing to me?" I nodded and started singing.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I Hope everyone had a great three day weekend. Well here is another chapter. I don't Randy's daughter name, Sorry. Please tell me what you want to see in the story. With love**

* * *

Afa P.O.V

I looked around and my family. I loved them all but I wanted to know what was wrong with Mommy Hope. I said "Daddy is Mommy Hope going to the hospital because something is wrong with her?" He looked at me and walked over, he picked me up and said "Afa, Mommy Hope is not going to the hospital. Why would you say that?" I started to cry and said "I don't want Mommy Hope to go away. I love her so much. I just want to be happy as a family, I see uncle Randy with Alanna and they seem happy." He just hugged me tight. I yawned and closed my eyes.

Hope P.O.V

I was getting ready to take a shower. I got undressed and got in. I closed my eyes and let the water hit me. I slowly opened my eyes when I got startled when I seen Joe in the shower with me. I smiled and said "well this is the first time we have seen each other naked and I like what I am seeing." He laughed and kissed me slowly. I wrap my arms around his neck, I whispered "I want you to take me." He smiled and said "Hope, I know you want me but we need to wait. I don't want to fuck you in the shower. I want to hear you yell and moan. Baby when we get married then I will fuck you when you want me too. I love you." I just kissed and my hand slowly made my way down to is dick, I grabbed it, slowly moving my hand up and down. I could tell he really like it.

Joe P.O.V

I could hear the shower going and I went in to see my beautiful fiancé. I slowly opened the shower curtain and seen her eyes were closed. I got undressed as fast as I could. When I got in she opened her eyes and got startled. Then she said "well this is the first time we have seen each other naked and I like what I am seeing." I laughed and kissed her slowly. She wrap my arms around my neck, Then she whispered "I want you to take me." I smiled and said "Hope, I know you want me but we need to wait. I don't want to fuck you in the shower. I want to hear you yell and moan. Baby when we get married then I will fuck you when you want me too. I love you." She kissed me and I could feel her hand make her way down to my dick, she grabbed it and started moving her hand nice and slow. I loved it and did not want it to stop. I know that I wanted to fuck her so much but I didn't think that it would be the best idea to do it with the kids and my parents in the house.

Ailani P.O.V

I was looking for my brother who seems to get in trouble with out me. I looked at in my daddy's room and seen my brother asleep again. I walked over to him and kiss him on the check. I walked out and need to use the potty, I want to the bathroom and opened the door. I could hear giggling, so I walked over to the bathtub and opened the shower curtain. I looked and seen Daddy and mommy Hope both naked. I started to laugh but when daddy saw me, I ran out. "PO, PO, PO WAKE UP. I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING FUNNY!" I yelled as I was shaking him. Then I felt someone pick me up and carry me out of the room. When we stopped I looked and it was Tana. He was mad, I didn't like when he is mad.

**A/N: don't hate me but spoiler alert _one of the kids get really sick_**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: two more characters are add and I own them savannah and . I really hope you like this story.**

* * *

Sika P.O.V

I heard all this yelling coming from Joe's room. So I walked in and saw Ailani shaking her brother how was taking another nap. I picked her up and carried her out of the room. I put her on the couch and said "why are you yelling and shaking your brother?" She looked at me and with the biggest smile on her face she said "I had to use the potty and so I want to the bathroom. When I opened the door I could hear someone giggling. So I walked over to the bathtub and..." She started to laugh so hard then she said "I SAW DADDY AND MOMMY HOPE NAKED!" She was still laughing. I tried not to laugh but it was kind funny that they did not lock the door. I looked at the Ailani who was still laughing. I finally said "okay, you can't be going into a room when the door is closed. I well talk to your father and Hope. You can get up now but do not go back to the bedroom or the bathroom." I got up and kissed her on the head.

Joe P.O.V

I love the woman who I was in the shower with. We were kissed and I was making my way down to Hope's stomach when all of a sudden I hears a little giggle. I looked and saw Ailani, I stop and jump out of the shower. She ran got as fast as she could. Hope looked at me and said "was that who I think it was?" I just nodded and grabbed some towels for Hope and myself. I gave Hope a kiss and said "we will finish this later." I walked to my room to see my son laying down taking another nap. I was a little weird so I put my hand on his head. It was really hot. So I got the thermometer and took his temp and it was 102.3. I went to find mom fast because she was a nurse and could tell me if I should take him in. I found my mom and said "mom, Afa has a temp of 102 3 what should I do?" She looked at me and said "Joe, that is really high for a kid his age. I'm going to call the ambulance, you need to get dressed and wake him up. If he does not wake up run a cold shower and put him in. We need to act fast. GO!" I ran and did as she said to do. I was dressed when Hope came in said "Joe, is he okay? What can I do?" I just looked at her and said "can you run a cold shower for me?" She nodded and left. I was trying to wake Afa up. "Okay. Buddy, hey buddy you need to wake up for Daddy. Can you do that." He started to move a little bit but he did not wake up. I picked him up and ran to the bathroom and I got I. The shower with him. I just sat under the water. I started to pray 'oh god, please help me and please don't take my little boy away from me. Please God. I will do whatever you want me to do. Please God!' I started crying when I hear the emt coming down the hall. I got up and held my son who was still not wake.

Emt P.O.V

We heard the call over the radio and we were the closest one there. We got to there house and there was a older woman who had a little girl beside her. I ran up and said "is this the child?" She shook her head and said "no, his father is in the shower with him, trying to get him to wake up." We walked in and down the hallway. My partner was pulling out a blanket. I help the man who was holding the child. Then we heard what was a great sign, we all heard a little cry. I looked at the father and said "what is his name and age?" He looked at me and said "his names is Afa Akamu Anoa'i and he is 4 years old." We made our way to the ambulance. We were 6 minutes way from the hospital.

* * *

6 minutes later

Nobody P.O.V

When they got to the hospital, they ran a lot of test on Afa. He was still asleep. His fever was still really high. Joe was so scared that he may lose his son. The doctors made him so they could check Afa over. Joe was in the waiting room when his family come in. Hope was holding a scared little girl. Joe looked at Ailani and started crying. The doctors come and pulled Joe and Hope out to talk to them about Afa. Sika and Savannah where talking about Afa when they heard Joe yell. Ailani just started crying even more, Sika picked up Ailani and trying to sooth her. Hope come back to the room found a spot on the floor and start rocking. Joe come back to the room and took Ailani from his dad. Joe held her and took her outside. Savannah went over to Hope, she sat down next to her and made her stop rocking. Hope just started crying and screamed "WHY AFA, WHY IS GOD TRYING TO TAKE AFA WAY FROM US!" Savannah just looked at Sika and started crying. The doctors come back in and got Hope.

Dr. Alex P.O.V

I got the call about a little boy who had a very high fever come in. I ran when I heard that the little boy was still asleep and would not wake up. When I got to the ER there was a very tall man holding the little boy. I walked over and asked again "what is his nam, age and who are your?" He said "his names is Afa Akamu Anoa'i and he is 4 years old. I'm Joe Anoa'i, his father." I nodded. I was one of 3 doctors that they called. We are run test after test on the little guy. He was still asleep. We had to put a IV and a feeding tube in him. I had his dad go wait in the waiting room and told him that I would come to get him of we found out. We put Afa in a room. I found something out when I was running one of my test. I got a nurse to come and stay with him. I ran to the family care waiting room "Joe can I talk to you please." He got up and this lady come with him. Joe said "Dr. Alex this is my fiancé Hope. Hope this is Afa's doctor ." I said "hello, Hope. Okay I found something. First off let me tell you that I am so sorry but your som Afa has Acute lymphoblastic leukemia best known as ALL." Joe fell on the floor and screamed. I left them so they could have some time.

Joe P.O.V

When Dr. Alex told us the new all I come do is fell on the floor and screamed. Hope was by my side and she said "Joe, you have to be strong for Afa and Ailani. I'm here for you and know that I love you." She kissed my head. I got up and went inside to see my baby girl in my dad's arms. I walked over and picked her up. I carried her outside so I can talk to her. I was still shaking but I know I had to tell her. I looked at the little girl who was crying and said "baby, I have to tell you something." She looked at me and said "I'm sorry that I saw you and mommy Hope naked and I'm sorry that I shake Po to tell him. Is he in the hospital because I shake him to hard?" I looked at her and said "No, you did not put him here. Po is very sick and he has to stay here for some time. I'm not sure when he will come home but he may look different. Do you understand." She nodded and said "when can I see him. I want to tell that I love him and will his miss him." I just held my Ailani close to me and she went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Hope P.O.V

When we found got that Afa had ALL's, all I could think about was how he was going to him so much. Joe and myself were on our way back home when I got a idea. When we got to the house we went upstairs to GET some sleep but I had other plans. I ran upstairs and went to my bag and then I want to the bathroom. Just a couple minutes later I saw Joe on the bed. I walked up to him and kissed him. Him kissed back and said "why are you just in your bra and panties?" I just laughed and said "I thought we could finish what we started in the bathroom." He pushed me on the bed and started to kissed down my neck. It felt so good, I was so scared too because this was my first time having sex. I let out a soft moan. Joe stop and said "you know we don't have to so this. I understand that you are trying to make me happy. I love you from that but I think we should still wait." I just nodded and kissed him. We cuddle up together and crying because we did not know if we would have Afa in the morning. I must have fell asleep. I wake up and heard Joe on the phone. When Joe walked in the room he looked happy and said "well I have some good news and some bad." I nodded and said "first who was that on the phone." He laughed and said "Dr. Alex. He said 'the good new is at 6:30 this morning Afa wake up and he was looking for you. The bad new is the ALL'S is in his bones and blood. So we have to act fast if we want to save him.' Hope, I don't know what to do or say to my family or your family." He started to cry. I looked at him and said "Joe, we can do this. Let's go to the court house and get married then we can go see our sick little baby. I well call my family and you will tell your at the hospital."

Afa P.O.V

When I wake you I felt sick. I started to crying but then this lady came in and said "Hello, my name is Emma, can I get you something?" I looked at her and said "I don't feel good, my tummy hurts and I want Mommy Hope." She smiled and said "well I can go call your Mommy Hope but first do you know where you are at?" I nodded and said "I'm at the hospital. Can I get some juice please." She smiled and said "good job, do you want breakfast with your juice?" I nodded laid back and closed my eyes. When I wake you again, I saw daddy outside my door, I looked on the other side of the bed and seen Mommy Hope. I said "Mommy, I don't want to be here. Can we go home." She smiled and said "hey, my big boy is up how do you feel? Here let me go get Daddy because we had a little scare last night." She got up, kissed me on my head then she walked over to Daddy. He looked at me and gave me a little wave. I waved back and then that Emma lady come back in with food. I smiled and eat it. Daddy come in and sat on big boy bed. I got up and walked over to him. He picked me up and kissed me. I started to cry when I said "daddy, I want to go home now." He said " buddy, if you could go home I would take you but you have to stay here just a little bit longer." I looked at Mommy Hope and said "Mommy do you still love me. I don't want you to leave us because I am in here." She said with trying not to cry "oh my little one I will always love you guys." I jut hugged her me kissed her. My tummy still was hurting and then the next thing I know I was throwing up on Mommy Hope, I started crying and said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I did not mean to throw up on you."

Joe P.O.V

I wake up to my phone ring. I looked at the time it was 6:45, I moved Hope over. Picked up my phone and answered it. " hello...yes I am...he is that is great news...oh...well ok we will be over there as soon as possible...Yeah you too Dr. Alxe." I walked back into the room seeing Hope looking at me. I said "well I have some good news and some bad." She nodded and said "first who was that on the phone." I laughed and said "Dr. Alex. He said 'the good new is at 6:30 this morning Afa wake up and he was looking for you. The bad new is the ALL'S is in his bones and blood. So we have to act fast if we want to save him.' Hope, I don't know what to do or say to my family or your family." I started to cry. She looked at me and said "Joe, we can do this. Let's go to the court house and get married then we can go see our sick little baby. I well call my family and you will tell your at the hospital." I loved her so much but going to the court house would not be the best thing for our family. "Baby, no we are not going to the court house we are going to the hospital to see our baby boy." I said and kissed Hope. We left to go to the hospital. When we got there Afa was asleep and want to talk to me so I had Hope go into the room just in case Afa wake up. Dr. Alex was talking to me for about 30 minutes when Hope come and told me that Afa was awake. I looked and wave to him, I walked in the room and sat on the bed. He come up to me and said "daddy, I want to go home now." I said " buddy, if you could go home I would take you but you have to stay here just a little bit longer." He looked at Hope and said "Mommy do you still love me. I don't want you to leave us because I am in here." She said with trying not to cry "oh my little one I will always love you guys." He just hugged her and kissed her. I guess his stomach was hurting because the next thing we know he was throwing up on Hope, He started crying and said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I did not mean to throw up on you." I looked at him and said "hey buddy, we know you did no mean to throw up on mommy. I will go get your nurse Emma and tell her that you got sick on mommy okay. I well be right back." I felt so bad for Afa and Hope, I got to the nurses desk and said "hello my name is Joe, I'm Afa's father and he got sick on his mom." The lady at the desk said "okay I will let Emma know and I will take his mother to get some different clothes on." I just nodded before I got to the room I thought about call my family and tell them. I pulled out my phone and called my brother.

* * *

**A/N: hope you guys like this chapter. Poor Afa.**


	20. Chapter 20

Joe P.O.V

I called my brother first time in a long time, I don't know if he would answer but he did. He answered "hello Joe is that you long time no talk. How are my favorite kids doing?" I started to cry and said "Matt, Afa is in the hospital he has Acute lymphoblastic leukemia." I could hear him crying. I said "Matt please come I know that Afa really like you and it would make him happy to see you. We don't know how long he has please." He said "I will try but I can't make promise." I was so disappointed in my brother, my son looked up to him so much. I just said "okay and by the way I am seeing a Hope, you remember her right?" He started laughing and said "oh that retarded McMahon, what happened when she has one of her episode like she did back in the day." I just hung up on him, he had no right to call Hope that. I walked into the room and seen Afa asleep, there was a nurser in the room, she looked at me and said "mr. Anoa'i, your wife is in the bathroom changing. I gave him something to help his stomach." I just nodded and sat down in a chair next to the bed. I just look at my son who was him here because I didn't do anything. Hope come out of the bathroom with some scrubs on, she came out and said "do these things make me look fat." I just laughed and said "nothing makes you look fat. Come her and sit on my lap." She did and then said "I have to call my dad and tell him what is going on. You may have to go back to work, I will stay with our kids." I know she was right, I have to support my family. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Afa started moving around like he was having a nightmare, I got up and said "Buddy, you are okay. Can you wake up for daddy and mommy Hope please." He slowly wake up and said "mommy, well you sing to me please."

Hope P.O.V

I was not upset when Afa throw up on me. I sat with him until he fell asleep, his nurser come in with scrubs that I could wear until I could get home. When I come out I seen Joe sitting beside Afa. So I asked "do these scrubs make me look fat?" He just laughed and said "nothing makes you look fat. Come here and sit on my lap." So I did and then said "I have to call my dad and tell him what is going on. You may have to go back to work, I will stay with our kids." I could see the he was thinking that I was right. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. When all of a sudden Afa started moving around like he was having a nightmare, Joe got up and said "Buddy, you are okay. Can you wake up for daddy and mommy Hope please." He slowly wake up and said "mommy, well you sing to me please." I looked at him and said "what song would you like me to sing to you?" He thought about it and said "Don't Let Me Go." I just nodded put him in my lap and start to sing.

* * *

**Ooh**

**Yeah**

**Baby, please stay near**

**Don't know how I'd live without you here**

**It feels like I'm drowning, I've got no air**

**My life is nothing without you here**

**So, baby, please don't leave me now, don't leave me now**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go, ooh**

**You've got something I can't describe**

**You're the one I wanted my whole life**

**Whatever happened to the times we shared**

**I want your love in palm of my hands**

**So, baby, please don't leave me now, don't leave me now**

**Oh, don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go, whoa**

**Don't let me go**

**You built me up then you break me down**

**You could break my heart without a sound**

**You've got the softest touch and no deceit**

**And no money or car could change what you mean to me**

**'Cause I'm falling in love with you**

**And I just can't help myself**

**'Cause I'm falling in love with you**

**And I just can't help myself**

**Oh, please don't go**

**Don't leave me now**

**Don't let me go**

* * *

When I was done singing I looked down and Afa was asleep again, when I looked up I seen Joe outside with Dr. Alex. I kissed Afa on his head and close my eyes to sleep.

Dr. Alex P.O.V

I was looking at Afa's text results then I seen it. This little guy had ALL's not in his bones but just in his blood. I want to tell Afa's parents, when I got to the room I heard some one sing. I looked up from the paper work and seen I was Joe wife. Joe must have seen me because the next then I know he was in front of me asking "well what is the word doctor.?" I smile and said "he was only ALL' s of the blood. That is what we can tell. I would like to do some more test but I think that he needs a little break. So here are your paper to go home. If you see any signs like Fever, easy bruising or (flat, pinpoint, dark-red spots under the skin caused by bleeding).,Bone or Joint pain,Painless lumps in the neck, underarm, stomach, or groin.,Pain or feeling of fullness below the ribs, Weakness, feeling tired, looking paid, or lost of appetite. Please call us asap." I just smile and left.

Joe P.O.V

When I heard that Afa was getting to go home, I was so happy. I walked into the room and see my son whit his future mother both asleep. I walked over and kissed them both. Then his nurser come in with all the paper. She said "we are going to need him back in 4 days. Dr. Alex said something about more testing and does he have siblings? Of so with your promise we can draw blood from them and test them." I looked at her and said "he has a twin sister, are you saying that she may have ALL's too." She just said "if he has a twin then yes I am saying that but I am all so saying we need to see if we can do a blood transfusion."mi just nodded and signed the paper to get Afa home. I waked over to Hope and said "baby let take our son home. The doctor said 'we have to bring him and Ailani in four days.' So let's get out of here." She mumbles "I am not the retarded McMahon. My names in is Hope." Hearing that made my heart break into a million pieces. I got her to wake up so we could Afa home.

* * *

A/N: the song _**'Don't Let Me Go' is sang by Jai Waetford**_. I hope you guys like this chapter.


	21. Letter to the read

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"DEAR READERS/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I AM SORRY FOR NOT WRITING ON MY STORY. I HAVE BEEN BUSY STARTING SCHOOL AND HAVE WRITERS BLOCK ONT THE STORY PLEASE IF YOU HAVE SOME IDEAS ON THE WAY THE STORY SHOULD GO PLEASE COMMENT AND DM ME. THANK YOU AND GOD BLESS /p  
p style="text-align: center;"YOUR WRITER/p  
p style="text-align: center;"KAILAHBOO11/p 


End file.
